phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Archive/August 2009
August 2009 * Info: created by Disney - uploaded by JeremyCreek - re-uploaded by Topher208 - nominated by Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) * Support - Nice shot and HD. Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) * Support - Ditto Phin68. --Zaggy1024 02:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose': Once again, too bright. Phineasnferb 13:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :*Phineasnferb, this has been your problem with several pictures. To let you know, that is not really a good reason, as bright colors make it good quality. Anything not bright is never going to be accepted. The Flash {talk} 23:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Good. The Flash {talk} 23:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Ferb's hair is too light and this picture shows a little detail that does not need to be seen. Phineaslover1 12:29, 2 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' It's too bright. the brightness ruins the quality. Knarrow02 19:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' This is a great picture. It deserves to be the feature picture of the month. Perryfan 22:31, 2 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Ditto Phineaslover1 and Knarrow02. —Mai 01:47, 3 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' I agree with Knarrow02, brightness DOES ruin the quality.- -Phineaslover1 12:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Only one vote per person. * Comment - Phineaslover, you already opposed! lol. Phin68 talk to Phin68 19:07, 5 July 2009 (UTC) *'Comment:' To those who are opposing this because it's too bright or whatever, then you're not understanding what good quality is for images here - they have to be bright, colorful, and not dark or TV-broadcast shade. All of these opposes are simply inaccurate and you guys need to understand what we classify as high quality. Thank you. The Flash {talk} 01:12, 9 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' To me, Superflash, brightness ruins quality One vote per person. *'Comment' - Phineaslover, you have opposed three times to this and I don't know why. To Flash, ditto. To Phineaslover, please read the voting tips. Did brightness ruin June's picture? No! This voting is starting right now is starting to get out of hand. Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:25, 14 July 2009 (UTC) *'Comment'- Brightness does make the quality better but this picture is Too Bright!' *'Comment:' Do not yell. I'm going to state this again. "It's too bright" is not an excuse when bright is high quality. If it is not bright it is not going to be accepted. You guys are not listening to the fact, because you don't like when it's bright. Swampy himself stated the show was meant to be bright. If it's not it's not going to be accepted. PhinLover - You can only vote once so I'm striking your unnecessary three opposes so it's just one since that's all around policy. That's your opinion that "too bright ruins quality," but in all broadness, a bright picture is what we need for a FP. This image has been opposed and I get it, fine, but you guys really need to take our suggestions seriously and read the voting tips since that's what is decided on. But, still, I'm just saying, can we please just keep this orderly? This isn't about opinion, it's about the quality of the image. "Brightness ruins quality" or "it's too bright" are just plain wrong as an image has to be bright. Can everyone come to an understanding? Thanks. The Flash {talk} 17:14, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :*'Also,' please don't think I'm being rude, this has just gotten out of hand. The Flash {talk} 17:21, 20 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' This is a really good picture of Phineas and Ferb with their neighborhood friends. ''Result: 5 support, 4 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured. ---- *'Info': Good quality and colorful. Should be the next voted picture! (Scene from Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror.) Phineasnferbster 13:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support': Good quality, good colors. Weird sunglasses, though. ;) --Zaggy1024 (talk) 23:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose': Not very detailed. Phineaslover1 14:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose': Ditto Phineaslover1. —Mai 01:47, 3 July 2009 (UTC)d *'Support': Very good. PhinLover PhinLover is my new nickname 15:54, 9 July 2009 (UTC) *'Info': Sorry the picture's medium, when I uploaded it, it was HUGE! That's why I put it as 300px. Thank You. Phineasnferbster 19:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Very good quality! Candaceluver500 20:33, 8 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Very good frame and quality! Very colorful and detailed. (At least on Phineas.) <>/font>Phineasnferbster 21:31, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ''Result: 4 support, 2 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured. ---- *'Info': Good quality. Has a good frame and is very colorful. Very detailed and has a great background. It would be a perfect picture for FPM. Phineaslover1, talk to me! 15:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Much too small, and a less great version of an already existing wide screen one. The Flash {talk} 23:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Ditto Flash. —Mai 01:47, 3 July 2009 (UTC) *'Info:' Higher-resolution version has been uploaded, but if we can find the one that Flash mentioned, we should switch to that. — RRabbit42 05:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :*'Response:' It's the profile for Toy to the World - it's this but widescreen. The Flash {talk} 14:37, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ''Result: 0 support, 2 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured. Updated information: a higher-quality version of this picture was uploaded on May 15, 2010. Voting was based on the July 2009 versions. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:14, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- *'Info:' A scene from Tip of the Day. It has a good frame and is detailed. Colorful and supports good quality. Nominated by Phineaslover1 *'Support' It a very good picture with very good quality. I know because I was the one who uploaded it. Knarrow02 19:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support' The picture has very good quality and it's fairly recent. Plus it's 1 of my favorite episodes. Gotta go with this picture. ---PerryPlatypusAgent *'Support' The only one I personally think deserves to become FPM. Plus amazing quality. Chimchar, I choose you! 21:05, 2 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support' Not blurry, good quality, good timing! Absolutely my vote! —Mai 01:47, 3 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support': I agree with everyone else. They are very clear about what they're seeing! -Phineaslover1 12:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' This is very good quality! PhinLover 15:55, 9 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' "this is an awesome pic Really great quality my favorite song too." *'Support:' "This pic has good quality, it's not to bright and not to dark. It's from one of my fave songs too!" *'Support:' "This is one of the best shots ever!" PFFan10010 ''Result: 9 support, 0 oppose, 0 neutral => featured. ---- *'Info:' A picture that is nice and bright. It should be a featured picture. A nice frame and is a nice picture to be voted for. PhinLover 21:15, 10 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Has a logo - cannot be accepted. The Flash {talk} 15:32, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :*Aww..too bad. :( PhinLover 12:51, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ''Result: 0 support, 1 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured. ---- *'Info:' Very good quality and is detailed in the background. Colorful. Phineasnferbster talk to Phineasnferb *'Oppose:' First off, this is the third version of the same file just at different moments. Second, it's not high quality, it's pretty dark and small. The Flash {talk} 15:32, 11 July 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose' - Already featured. Phin68 talk to Phin68 15:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) *'Info:' Changed picture to the higher-resolution version. — RRabbit42 16:23, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ''Result: 0 support, 2 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured.